


Time Heals All Wounds

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, Fluff, Missionary Position, Other, so it's okay, this is also like. really gay because this is hayato gushing over pierrot, yes they're fucking missionary but they're in L O V E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: Hayato has revived Pierrot after they had died during the FF killing game and they are now living happily, especially since they're now engaged! However, there's still something Hayato wants to ask Pierrot but there's one issue...How will he ask this question?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 1





	Time Heals All Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was supposed to parallel an old smut fic i wrote for despair's dissertation? but due to personal writing preference, and the fact that hayato and pierrot are canon end-game in this verse i just decided to make this the main 'time heals all wounds' and delete the one for despair's dissertation. 
> 
> i might be a hoe and make a parallel though (not involving dd but another verse) because my ocs have me by the dick

Hayato was quite used to Pierrot staying over a few nights.

But nothings ever progressed past that, has it? Aside from cuddling and spooning, that is. There were a few make out sessions here and there that were awkward at first on Pierrot’s end. But over time, Pierrot got better at it. Hayato thinks that Pierrot is probably better with tongue than he is at this point, despite Hayato having a lot more experience.

That in turn always made Hayato’s thoughts wander to those kinds of thoughts a lot more. It made Hayato want to initiate things, or maybe ask Pierrot to do x or y. But there was a reason why he hasn’t talked to Pierrot about it yet.

Hayato was scared. He was scared he’d overwhelm Pierrot. 

If it was anyone else, Hayato wouldn’t have any qualms. He’d just go to the seduction and then the sex without hesitation if it was okay. But with Pierrot, it was different. Very different.

A great part of it was because Hayato knew that Pierrot was a virgin. Not only that, but Pierrot had never mentioned sexual things around Hayato or to anyone else. The closest thing Pierrot had gotten to that in his life was shoving those balloons down his pants and saying he was going to ‘outsexy Sebastian’.

There was also Pierrot stripping off part of his outfit to show off his shoulders, just to prove his innocence...

...Hayato would rather forget most of that trial except for the nice view of Pierrot’s shoulders and neck...

Hayato realized he was totally getting distracted. But oh well, it’s more of a motivator to try to initiate something that he’s hesitated too long on.

The worst that could happen from this is Pierrot saying no. Even if Pierrot did, it wouldn’t upset Hayato. Hayato could deal with a whole lifetime without doing those kinds of things with Pierrot, because Pierrot was the one he truly loved.

Hell, it’s a fucking miracle that Pierrot was alive again so he could even ask. Let alone be alive so Hayato could be able to embrace and kiss him. Hayato couldn’t be any more happier.

Pierrot snapped Hayato out of his thoughts after noting Hayato was staring at his folded hands for a long while.

“Is there something on your mind, Hayato?” Pierrot asked.

“Y... yeah.” Hayato stuttered, staring into Pierrot’s eyes timidly.

This was a lot harder than it seemed. Hayato could feel himself getting engulfed by that warm and welcoming sapphire In Pierrot’s eyes. If Hayato keeps staring, he’ll forget everything he wanted to say.

Pierrot gave Hayato a concerned frown, “I hope you are okay, is it about my previous death?“

“No, no!” Hayato shook his head, a flush appearing on his face.

“It’s just,” Hayato touched his neck and looked away, “How do you feel about uh....” Hayato’s voice began to get quieter as he continued to speak, rather ironically for his character. “That... that thing where two people...” 

Hayato wondered what the hell he was even saying! Why is it so hard to ask him if he wants to fuck? 

“Are you talking about marriage, Hayato?” Pierrot turned their head quizzically, “You know I would not be against it. We’ve already had that conversation previously. Not only that, but you and I both are wearing the rings you issued.” 

“No!” Hayato’s voice got loud once again as he turned his face back over to Pierrot’s, “I’m... I’m talking about sex!”

Pierrot eyes widened and they had blushed. Pierrot then went silent and looked away. Hayato did as well, looking down at the blanket on his bed that they were both sitting on.

Hayato decided to break the silence that he had caused as soon as he collected his thoughts.

“If you don’t wanna... do it, it’s fine.” Hayato paused. “I love you so much, I wouldn’t care if we never...”

“Hayato,” Pierrot interrupted, “You’re insinuating the wrong thing...”

Those last words made Hayato scorch. Why did Pierrot make him blush too easily? Is this how it feels to have a soulmate?

“...Haha, I... kinda insinuated that ‘cause you never brought it up and you’re so innocent-“ Hayato chuckled nervously, his eyes dancing from the wall to Pierrot’s face.

“Hmmmm,” Pierrot hummed as a small smile (of potentially devious intent) formed on his face. “Do you really think that?” Pierrot seemed like they were going to talk about what didn’t make them innocent, but Hayato quickly interrupted before he could hear what Pierrot had to say. He didn’t want Pierrot to kill him just yet, so Hayato says this without thinking.

“Well- just —! Just show me you’re not innocent—! You... you don’t have to ramble about it or anythin’!”

However, this was the moment Hayato realized that it wasn’t him that was going to put Pierrot under his spell. Instead, it was going to be Pierrot. Hayato just watched in silence and waited for Pierrot to act. 

“Well, alright,” A gentle purr became apparent in Pierrot’s voice as he leaned forward towards Hayato. Knowing what was going to happen, Hayato moved backwards on his bed, gently pushing his blankets away with his foot as he did. (Hayato doesn’t want those blankets to get messy.) His head and back were now resting on his pillows.

If Hayato were honest, he was expecting to top after having this conversation. But everything that happened now was going to make that impossible...

...Well, Hayato’s starting to realize he really doesn’t give a shit...

Nothing about this was bad. So what if he couldn’t top the first time like he planned in his head for so long? Hayato could potentially have other times he could top.

Even though Hayato’s thought about Pierrot’s weight over him plenty of times during his private hours, it’s really a lot different in real life than it was in fantasy. It felt nice. 

Hayato gently places a hand at the back of Pierrot’s head (silently noting how soft Pierrot’s hair was as he did), then pulls them in for a kiss. Hayato’s tongue brushed swiftly across Pierrot‘s lips before it went into Pierrot’s mouth. Pierrot then reacted by brushing his tongue against Hayato’s, time and time again. Pierrot’s face was devoid of makeup so Hayato didn’t have to worry too much about lightly nibbling on Pierrot’s lip. The nibble caused Pierrot to moan in Hayato’s mouth, Hayato thought about how he was going to savor that noise for the rest of his life.

After moments of intense kissing, the two had broke it off, a visible thread of spit connecting the two until it ebbed into nothingness. The both of them were desiring the same thing right now, and Pierrot was going to take the initiative and work on stripping Hayato.

Hayato could feel Pierrot’s hands push his shirt up. It typically wasn’t an erogenous zone for Hayato, especially since his chest wasn’t all that sensitive, but Pierrot’s smooth hands sliding across from the bottom of his belly to his abs couldn’t help but make Hayato shiver. Pierrot then took off Hayato’s shirt, placing it on the other side of the bed.

Hayato wouldn’t lie, even if he accepted his fate as the submissive one here, he didn’t want Pierrot to not show off his body for him. That would be unfair.

Hayato gestured Pierrot to move their arms and hands away. Once Pierrot confided, Hayato moved his hands towards the dress shirt Pierrot was wearing. “Let me.”

Then Hayato started working off the black ribbon adorned on the dress shirt, untying it and sliding the ribbon off and placing it on the nightstand close by. Now all Hayato has to do was work on unbuttoning Pierrot’s shirt. 

Hayato was easily able to work on the buttons close to Pierrot’s neck. However, Hayato’s hands began to tremble as he slowly got closer to Pierrot’s chest.

Hayato almost expects the stab wound to be there... Will it be there? Hayato’s heart races fast, a peculiar cacophony of anxious dread and excitement over seeing the love of his life’s naked body for the first time.

He wants to see all of Pierrot; but would he be ready for that? He still had nightmares and flashbacks about seeing Pierrot’s dead body despite getting medication and treatment for his PTSD. Hayato hoped he wouldn’t ruin the moment by freaking out.

Hayato continues his trail downwards and strips off all of Pierrot’s shirt only to see that the injuries are nowhere to be seen.

Hayato almost wants to cry out of sheer happiness. It’s almost like it never happened...

It was like a painfully realistic nightmare that was now long gone.

He was tempted to kiss Pierrot at the old location of the wound, but in this position he couldn’t. Maybe he will later. After all, they were going to have a lifetime together now.

Hayato wondered if it would be proper to strip Pierrot’s pants off, but Hayato will just see how Pierrot rolls with it first. Though Hayato knew Pierrot so well, he didn’t know just what he would do first in a situation like this. This situation was something Hayato had never expected to happen...

Because of that, Hayato can’t help but think to himself at that moment:

‘So this is really happening, huh?’ 

He’s actually gonna...’

Hayato looked down as Pierrot moved to strip off Hayato’s pants and boxers with what seemed to be a single slide.

‘We’re actually gonna...’

Despite watching Pierrot work all of his clothes off of him, he wasn’t ready to feel cold air hit his dick. The sensation makes Hayato shiver once more. But what makes Hayato really shiver is the fact that Pierrot’s face is down there... looking at him...observing him.

“Don’t stare so much-“ Hayato mumbles weakly, but despite those words he doesn’t try to move his legs away or shut them. He just continues to let Pierrot stare at his lower body. It’s not that Hayato hates it, no. Hayato actually feels quite honored. It’s just that he’s so flustered because Pierrot’s gaze on his pussy feels intense. If Pierrot keeps staring at him, Hayato was going to get soaked. That is, if he wasn’t soaked already...

“You say that, but I think it’s obvious judging by your body’s reactions that you want me to keep paying attention to you down here.”

Hayato knew he couldn’t hide himself from Pierrot, Pierrot was way too observant and it was pointless to lie about it. Also, the fact that Pierrot stated it in such a blunt manner made Hayato’s heart race faster.

The feeling of Pierrot’s fingers starting to gently wrap around one of Hayato’s thighs didn’t quite help his tremendous heartbeat slow down either.

“Well! Maybe I do... mnn!”

Hayato’s confession was put to a halt as soon as Pierrot lands a kiss right on top of Hayato’s pubic area. A few moments after that, Pierrot had lowered his head downwards and gave Hayato an experimental lick on his dick. 

Hayato catches his breath, Pierrot probably felt Hayato tense up and took an opportunity to continue tonguing Hayato’s dick. In the middle of this, Hayato could swear he felt him suck on it. The latter caused Hayato to mewl.

Hayato couldn’t help but wonder how much Pierrot knew while he did this. Typically a lot of people like Pierrot who were ‘innocuous virgins’ wouldn’t know what to do to the dick like this, let alone know things that could be done with it. It seemed like Pierrot had done a lot of research and Hayato was tempted to ask how and why they were so good at this, but instead of a question, he emits a sultry sound from his lips, “Fuck...”

That caused Pierrot to pull his mouth away and look up at Hayato (the action causing Hayato to whine more) and ask “So I assume you like what I am doing to you?”

Pierrot had an sheepish smile on his face, one that was rather rare considering his composure. 

Hayato also thinks that was one of the cutest smiles Pierrot has ever made.

Though Hayato wanted to admire it, he also couldn’t help but want it right against his pussy right now. “You’re doin’ good,” Hayato praises him. But the more Pierrot lays here and doesn’t take much action, the more impatient and desperate Hayato felt. Even if it was for a few seconds.

“Keep goin’... please.” Hayato pleaded. To add on to his desperation, Hayato ended up following the thoughts he had, grabbing the back of Pierrot’s head gently to push it towards his core.

In a teasing manner, Pierrot replies “Quite impatient are you?” Their quiet voice was noticeably an octave deeper.

Hayato couldn’t even reply with seductive banter, instead he replies in a shaky manner, “It’s- it’s because you suddenly stopped dammit...” 

Pierrot decided to listen to Hayato and continued after teasing him a bit. During this, he decides to journey further downwards. His tongue makes a few licks around the inside of Hayato’s lips and entrance before choosing to shift back to his dick out of preference. This time Pierrot put more effort into a sucking on it, causing Hayato to squirm a little more. Hayato’s feet had also curled during the process.

As he continued his movements, Pierrot had pushed his middle and ring fingers inside of Hayato. 

Pierrot’s fingers were long and slender. They weren’t enough to make Hayato feel full, but those fingers curling upwards with the continuous mouth stimulation was enough for Hayato to throw his head back and moan louder than he was previously. It didn’t help Hayato because all of this was surely pushing him closer towards his limit.

Though Hayato wanted to come plenty of times from Pierrot’s tongue and handiwork alone, he really just wanted to be connected with Pierrot more than anything else right now.

“Wait...” Hayato panted, freeing his hand that was holding on to Pierrot’s head.

Pierrot pushed his face and fingers away, the fingers now having a decent amount of fluid on it. Pierrot doesn’t do anything about the mess however, and looks up at Hayato quizzically.

“I don’t wanna come unless you’re inside of me,” Hayato says aloud. He’s looking at Pierrot intensely as he talks, “And that’s probably what you want to do too, right?”

“I would prefer it, yes.” Pierrot replies, though his composure seems calm, when he states his last line aloud he gets rather flustered. “After all, my fabric is constraining me...”

“Well, why don’t you take care of it...?!” Hayato vocalized the words that were in his head aloud. 

However, his tone didn’t fit the words he had planned. Hayato was supposed to deepen his already boisterous voice and give Pierrot a seductive grin...

But instead, Hayato’s blushing and getting loud in an awkward manner again! Hayato can’t help but quietly damn himself. 

He just hoped that Pierrot wasn’t expecting him to show his smooth Casanova image, despite it (mostly) being for show. Even though him and Pierrot had known each other for so long and knew each other’s personalities so well; Hayato worried Pierrot might have gotten too attached to that recent image...

...Though then again, Pierrot’s comment about his own body told Hayato everything he needs to know about what Pierrot thinks. Pierrot’s totally not disappointed. Speaking of that body of his, Hayato’s curiosity about it seemed to thicken. He looked at Pierrot, impatiently eager to see the other parts of his body he’s never shown.

Hayato watches as Pierrot strips off his remaining clothes, there’s still a part of Hayato that wants to look away, but his eyes stay glued regardless.

When Pierrot has completely stripped, Hayato notes that Pierrot has a nice length. He can’t help but ponder on whether it’s because of their height or sheer luck with genetics.

...Or was Hayato actually over exaggerating everything because it was Pierrot...? 

(The answer? Yes, he is.)

Pierrot had began to position himself inside of him, his length sinking into Hayato’s entrance with ease. As Pierrot did this, he had placed a hand on Hayato’s hip to keep himself steady. He gasps rather gently, not used to the tightness enveloping his lower half.

On the other hand, Hayato can’t help but cry out the second Pierrot’s length sinks into him.

How long has it been since Hayato’s done this? It was maybe a year or two at most. 

The penetration didn’t hurt Hayato per say, but it felt very different compared to the last time he’s been penetrated.

Hayato remembered that the last person he was with, they were just a shitty fling that lasted a few weeks. It was just a pathetic amount of sexual tension that wasn’t significant or important. It was exactly why the sex felt so bland.

But with Pierrot...

...It already felt like he was going to explode from this...

The noise Hayato made seems to have concerned Pierrot, “Are you alright?” He asks huskily. Hayato can’t tell what he finds the most alluring, Pierrot’s voice or the fact that Pierrot was so caring towards him.

“No... it’s fine...” Hayato breathily replies, “Don’t stop... keep going...”

And so, Pierrot does.

First thrust - Hayato’s moaning is picking up again.

Second thrust - Hayato’s starting to put his arms around Pierrot, trying to embrace him the best he can with all this movement.

Third thrust - Hayato’s sinking his nails into Pierrot’s back and probably scratching his skin. Hayato doesn’t mean to, he didn’t plan on hurting Pierrot when he was being seemingly gentle. But it just felt so damn good. Hayato can swear he’s seeing stars.

“So... rry... nn!” Hayato moans aloud.

“Its... fine mon coeur.” Pierrot says with a gentle coo. “It does not hurt...”

Pierrot’s not rambling like usual and Hayato knows he’s stuck in the heat of the moment.

It’s kind of sexy actually; how Pierrot’s so into it he can’t speak. Just like Hayato was right now. 

Hayato lost count of how many thrusts Pierrot was making inside of him. It felt like ecstasy. The more Pierrot got into it, the deeper he would hit. The noise of skin slapping against each other was filling the room. At first, Pierrot seemed quiet, but eventually he started to let out some gentle moans. 

It’s more than what Hayato had ever wanted, but Hayato still craved more from Pierrot during this moment...

Instantaneously, Hayato moved his head up to kiss Pierrot once more, deepening it right away. The kiss was rather sloppy because of the movement, and at times their teeth would clash. But Hayato was more than satisfied regardless, the kissing was also making Hayato more aroused, which in turn made him very close to cumming.

“I’m close...” Hayato breathily informed.

“I believe ... I am as well...” Pierrot replies, if it weren’t with words alone, Hayato could tell he was through his voice. Pierrot sounded so shaky Hayato couldn’t help but get butterflies over it.

“Let’s come together.” Hayato replies. 

Pierrot seemed to nod, but it also felt like another thrust. Maybe it was both...

Hayato held Pierrot as close as he could during all of this, then he gasps sharply as he begins to see white. Pierrot didn’t make too much noise while cumming, however Hayato could tell he did regardless because he felt his cum inside of him. After they had regained themselves, Pierrot pulled out of Hayato and laid beside him. 

Hayato couldnt resist kissing him again, so he embraced him and did just that.

“I love you.” Hayato utters as soon as he pulls away from the kiss.

With that, Pierrot had moved his fingers towards the back of Hayato’s head, a gentle smile on his face as he played with Hayato’s hair.

“I feel the same love towards you as well.”

_Always and forever._

Those were the words on both of their minds during their exchange before they fell into their mutual slumber.


End file.
